Reviving Love: Drift Away
by Callisto Wannabe
Summary: Chichi feels unloved by Goku, so much that she has a breakdown. What will Goku do? Really long oneshot. R&R A little adult language, not enough for T, though...


Reviving Love: Drift Away

"Where are you going?" She asked, already knowing the answer before the words left her mouth. He looked back at her.

"I'll be back soon, Chichi" He flashed a quick smile before disappearing out the door.

"I love you too, Goku," Chichi said. How long had it been since Goku last told her he loved her. She cooked his dinner every night, she cleaned his clothes for the morning, she awaited his return until the late hours of the night, when he was injured, she tended his hurts. But Goku never gave Chichi the one thing she wanted more than anything. For him to tell her that he loved her. That he loved her more than anything. That to him, the light of the stars was nothing in comparison to the light in her eyes. The things he used to say to her. The whispers of pure, undying, unconditional love after their nights of passion. Chichi put down the broom she was using to sweep the room with and went outside. Goku wasn't in sight, but that was okay. She didn't want to see him right now. Not at these times when she doubted her decision to marry the saiyan. When she doubted if he ever really loved her. Or if she were just a pretty face for Goku to look at.

--

She wandered down to the lake near her home, kicked off her sandals, and walked in the shallows. Chichi looked up at the sky, and back at the waters of the lake. She looked up, but then looked back down. She knelt down and looked closely at herself. Porcelain skin, black eyes, and black hair in a bun. She looked the same as she always had. Then she realized it. The same. Was Goku bored with her? Tired of the same face everyday. Did he think she was ugly rather than beautiful? Chichi pulled the bun out of her hair, and ebony hair fell over her shoulders in disarray. Better? No, worse. There was no point in putting the bun back in. She was plain anyway. Maybe Goku should find a prettier girl. He could have an affair, she wouldn't mind, she would pretend she didn't even know about it. Chichi gasped. Perhaps he already had. Perhaps the only reason Goku was still with her was their son, Gohan. Goku would never leave him. He loved him. Even if it meant having to stay with her, Goku would stay with Gohan. Chichi splashed her reflection in sadness and defeat. Why couldn't she be prettier? More interesting? What was wrong with her? The sun was setting as she got up and donned her sandals. Was it really that late already? Chichi sullenly and slowly walked back to the house.

"Hey, mom!" Gohan greeted her as she entered their home, his tail swishing happily. "You're back. You were gone for hours! When's dinner?" Chichi couldn't even look at him. She hid behind a veil of black hair and continued walking. Gohan sensed his mother's sadness and watched Chichi go to her bedroom.

She sat on her bed and fell back, staring at the ceiling. Goku's smiling face appeared before her, her imagination drawing up a memory of him. What had happened to them? She loved him. Loved him every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Chichi felt utterly lost and alone. It seemed the whole world had left her, and she all she could see was gray and shrouded in sadness.

--

Goku's stomach rumbled as he walked home. He patted it, wondering what Chichi would have on the table for dinner. He smiled. She always cooked the best food. Just thinking about her cooking made Goku's mouth water. Another reason why she was so precious to him. He loved her dearly. She was beautiful and smart, and cooked delicious sushi. That was what he wanted tonight. Sushi. Sushi and to hear her voice. Goku stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He could practically smell it. The fish he had caught earlier in the morning would be perfect for this dinner. He quickened his pace. Why fly? What if she wasn't finished with dinner? He didn't want to wait, and why not enjoy the scenery while he was at it?

--

Chichi sat up and stared at her knees. She was pathetic. Worthless. No wonder Goku didn't love her anymore. A small glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Chichi turned and saw the photo. The photo of Goku and herself the day of their wedding. They were so happy. It wasn't very long ago, but it felt like it. There she was, in her white wedding gown, smiling for miles...and there was Goku, in his white tuxedo, smiling at her with such warmth she almost thought it was a dream. She gingerly picked it up and held it in both hands. Then, she began crying. No not, crying, but positively BAWLING. Tear poured from her eyes in buckets, splashing the spotless glass protecting the precious picture. In her sadness, Chichi threw across the room. It hit a wall and smashed into tiny pieces. The picture was crumpled into a lump from the force of impact. Chichi buried her face in her hands and continued bawling.

--

Goku opened the door to his home and saw a very worried Gohan on the other side.

"What is it, Gohan?" He asked, looking down at his son.

"It's mom," Gohan answered. Goku tensed. "She's upset about something." Goku relaxed.

"Mom will be okay," He said. He maneuvered around his son and was about to enter his home when Gohan stepped in his way again.

"No, dad," He said. "This time...I've never seen her so upset. She didn't make dinner. She always does. She's really sad. I don't know what's wrong. She wouldn't even talk to me, let alone look at me." Goku could see that his son was serious.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in the bedroom," Gohan said. Goku nodded and walked down to the bedroom. He entered and saw his wife sitting on the bed, her head in her hands, and something lay shattered on the floor. He walked over to it and picked up the crumpled piece of paper, shaking it to rid it of the glass and wood that clung to it. Carefully, Goku smoothed it out and frowned at what he saw. It was their wedding picture. Chichi kept it on her bedside table. He looked at her, she was shaking and tears fell to the floor before her. He walked over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Chichi ignored him. That stung him like a cut from a blade. Her silence.

"Chichi..." He said softly. "What's wrong, my love?" Chichi pulled away when he said that. Goku was aghast by her reaction. "What is it?"

"D-don't...e-ev-ever...c-call...m-me...that...a-again," She stammered through her tears. "B-bastard!" Goku winced at the insult.

"Why are you behaving this way? It's unlike you," He said.

"How would you know? You don't know me anymore!" Chichi cried. Goku flinched.

"I love you, Chichi," He told her. Chichi's eyes burned through her tears.

"No you don't! Not anymore!" She stood up and clenched her fists at her sides. "Why Goku? Am I no longer pretty enough? Am I boring? Am I plain? What's wrong with me?" Goku stood up.

"Chichi..." He reached out to take her hand in his. She stepped back, her hands up in defense.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!!" She screamed running out of the room with a speed Goku didn't know she possessed. What was going on with her? Was she having a breakdown? He pursued her.

--

Chichi raced out of the house and into the fields, her tears flying out behind her. She could hear the heavy stomp of her husband behind her. Suddenly she was being grabbed by the arms and forced to stare into the face of Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans. Goku stopped six feet away.

"Well, Kakkarot, it seems you've out-done yourself this time," Vegeta said. He held Chichi tightly by her shoulders as she squirmed in his grasp. "Your own woman is afraid of you."

"Please...I beg of you...let me go!" Chichi begged him. Vegeta grinned nastily at her.

"I was going to order you to spar with me, Kakkarot," He said.

"Let her go now, Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Vegeta pulled a shocked expression.

"Me?...Hurt her? Why, Kakkarot, you surprise me! I would never hurt her," He grinned down at her again. "As I was saying, instead, I'll let you two work out your marital problems." Carelessly, he tossed Chichi at Goku, who caught her in his arms as Vegeta flew off.

"Chichi, are you alright?" Goku asked. Chichi struggled in his strong arms. Goku held her tightly. "Chichi...stop...please." She scratched his face, beat at his chest and arms(wrapped tightly around her waist), stomped on his feet. But he wouldn't let go. In desperation, Chichi brought her knee up to his manhood, kneeing him hard. Goku went down and Chichi escaped, running into the woods.

--

She stopped at the lake and sank to her knees, hugging herself as tears continued to flow, her black hair hanging on either side of her face. She heard steps and knew that Goku had approached and was sitting next to her. She ignored his presence.

"C-Chichi...please...l-look at me." Chichi obeyed him, though only out of curiosity, for his voice trembled, and she had never heard that before. She looked up and saw that tears were sliding down his face, which was cut by her nails, mixing with the blood from the injuries, so the tears were an orange color.

"You don't love me anymore," She whispered. "Why should I do as you ask?" Goku looked down.

"I do love you," He said, looking up at her. "I loved you for years, I loved you when we stood together at our wedding, when Gohan was born..."

"And yet you have never showed any sign of even knowing I existed," Chichi said coldly. "You leave early in the morning with only a smile and return to wolf down whatever I set before you. Then, apparently too tired to even say 'hello' to me, you wander into bed and fall deeply asleep. So it has been, so I fear it always will be. I'm sorry, Goku, but I...I think...I think we need space..." She dropped her eyes. Goku stood up and began backing away in disbelief.

"No...you can't mean that..." He turned away, tears sliding down his face. "Chichi..."

"Goku..." Chichi looked after him. "Can't you see...there's no other way..." Goku looked slammed his fist against a tree.

"There must be some other way," Goku said through gritted teeth. "Some way I can prove that I love you..." Chichi looked forlornly at him.

"There isn't," She said. "I'm sorry. Gohan is coming with me." Without waiting for a reply, Chichi left.

--

"Gohan, darling, pack your things," Chichi said. Gohan looked up at him mother.

"Why?" He asked, watching while his mother grabbed a suitcase from a side closet and began tossing her clothing in it.

"Because we need to," Chichi answered.

"Where's dad?" Gohan asked. Chichi stopped packing and looked at him sadly.

"Gok...he won't be coming," She said. Gohan still felt in the dark about his mother's sudden plan.

"Why isn't he coming with us, mom?" He pressed. Chichi knelt in front of him.

"He...We just need some time apart" She started. ". Now, please, hon, pack your stuff before he gets home. Suddenly, the knob turned, and the door opened. Chichi found a frying pan and held it threateningly in her hands.

"Goku, if that's you, you better not come in here!"

"Chichi!" Krillin appeared and smiled, waving. He obviously hadn't heard what Chichi said. "Is Goku here? Hey, Gohan."

"Hi, Krillin," Gohan said to the short man before him.

"He's not here," Chichi said. Krillin looked up at her.

"Where is he?" He asked. Chichi put the frying pan down.

"It seems Goku's friends and enemies are in abundance today," She said. "We saw Vegeta just twenty minutes ago." Krillin tensed.

"Why?" He asked. "We kicked his a...butt only a few hours ago. What could he possibly want?" Krillin knew that Chichi wouldn't tolerate swearing in front of Gohan.

"To spar with Goku," Chichi said. "Goku and I...Vegeta wanted a rematch, I suppose, and Goku..." She stopped and starting crying again. Krillin was confused by the situation. Chichi stopped crying almost immediately after she started.

"No," She said. "I will not weep for him. Gohan, go pack your clothes and what ever else you want to bring right now!" Gohan snapped to it.

"And Krillin," Chichi turned her attention to the small man before her. "If you wish to find Goku, he is by the lake." Krillin left immediately.

--

The small man ran speedily toward the lake, intent on getting to his friend.

When he arrived, he saw a form lying under a tree.

"Goku?" He called to it. Goku looked up at him as he ran over.

"Chichi...Gohan..." He whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Hey, Goku, what's wrong?" Krillin asked. Goku tried to smile.

"Krillin..." He said, his voice broken and trembling. "Chichi...where is she?..."

"Goku, I think she's leaving," Krillin said. "What happened to you two?" Goku's eyes widened.

"Krillin, help me up!" He said urgently.

"Tell me, what's going on?..." Krillin closed his mouth when he saw Goku's look of fierce determination.

"Help me up..." Goku said. Krillin didn't understand why Goku didn't just get up on his own, but he did. Goku sprinted toward his home.

--

Chichi looked out the window and saw Goku running toward their house. She picked up her frying pan.

"Gohan! Finish packing," Chichi called as she stepped outside. "I'll be back in a minute." She met Goku in halfway, swinging her frying pan threateningly.

"What do you want, and why can't you just leave us alone?" She asked, her voice dark and angry. Goku planted his feet firmly apart.

"I will not lose my son, Chichi," He said. "Nor will I lose you."

"Too late!" Chichi said. "I can't be with you anymore." She swung at him with the frying pan, grazing his cheek as Goku dodged. Krillin finally caught up and saw them fighting.

"STOP!!" He yelled. Goku turned to him when Chichi was in mid-swing, and the frying pan collided with the back of his head and Goku pitched forward. Chichi started running back to the house. She opened the door, entered, and locked the door closed.

"Gohan, are you ready?!" She yelled urgently. Gohan ran in with a duffle bag on his shoulder. Chichi, who had just finished packing when Krillin arrived, put the frying pan in her suitcase, closed it, took her son's hand, and left. She ran to her car and opened the door, getting in and letting her son get in after her. They tossed their stuff in the back, put on their seatbelts, and Chichi started driving.

--

Goku saw that he had one last chance to stop his wife, so he took it. He dove in front of the car.

--

Chichi slammed on the breaks and the air bags popped out, catching the two passengers. Her husband went to the driver's door and yanked on it. Chichi had locked the doors. Goku yanked it again and door broke off. Chichi screamed and slammed on the gas, her car shooting off. Goku flew after her and soon over took her, landing in front of his wife's car. Chichi's face turned dark as Goku went to the driver's side. Gohan flinched for his father. Chichi undid her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Chichi, we need to talk," Goku said.

"There will be no talk," Chichi said. "You will stand aside or I will run over you." Goku, in desperation and beyond self-control, grabbed his wife and shook her by the shoulders.

"Stop this!" He yelled at his wife as he shook the daylights out of her. "Please, Chichi, stop acting like this." Small fists starting attacking the back of his leg.

"Stop hurting my mom!" Gohan yelled. Goku looked at his son and released his wife, who dropped down. Gohan ran to his mother and the two held each other, tears running from the boy's eyes. Chichi stood up and wiped her eyes.

"That's enough," She said. "I'm done crying over you, you over-sized ape! I...I...I HATE YOU!!! I positively loathe you! I can no longer stand to be in your repulsive presence!! Why don't you just crawl under a bush and DIE!!!" Goku was surprised, and hurt, by Chichi's child-like words. He took something from his pocket. The rings.

"I bought these for you," He said. "I don't want them. I want you to keep them...please." Chichi snatched the rings.

"If I keep these, you will let us be, right?" Chichi said. Reluctantly, Goku nodded.

"I loved you, both of you. And if it means letting you go, then I will," He said, stepping back. "With no more fights." He watched as his family left him, and depression overcame him.

--

Chichi arrived at her sister's house. She and her son got out and took their stuff with them to the front door. Chichi knocked and a woman who looked just like her, but with short hair, answered.

"Chichi!" The woman wrapped her arms around Chichi. "Gohan! You've gotten so big!" She bent down and embraced her nephew.

"Hi, Aunt Mei," Gohan said.

"Where's Goku?" Mei asked. Chichi looked down. "Has he been treating you right? Because I never took him as one for hurting others."

"He didn't hurt me...physically," Chichi said. "But the love is gone."

"Well, you can live here for as long as you want," Mei said. "There's plenty of room!"

S I X M O N T H S L A T E R . . .

Chichi and Gohan sat together watching television. Living with her sister was fine. Nothing dangerous. Plenty of food, and plenty of food. They were happy, or at least they hoped they were. The show was a karate competition, Gohan's favorite competitive sport. The remnants of a fish dinner lay on two plates in front of them. Chichi was to engrossed in a karate memory to clean it up. She saw spiky hair and for a moment thought and hoped it was a man who's name Mei thought it best not be mentioned. But it wasn't him, just some kid who looked like him.

"Mom, could I have some water?" Gohan asked. Chichi smiled, gathered the plates and put them in the sink, and ran a cup under the tap.

"Here you go, hon," She said, handing it to him. Gohan smiled, and, at that moment, he resembled that man perfectly. It almost made her cry. "I'll be back in a moment." She went to her room and picked up the rings by the small cushion they rested on. The first one was beautiful. Silver with a single, large, sapphire. Her engagement ring. The second, white gold twisted in a braided band. Lovely. Her wedding ring. She never wore them. He had touched them. His finger-prints were on them, and she didn't want to rub them off. The phone started ringing. Chichi put down the rings and left the room. Mei had already answered it.

"Really? Are you sure? Oh..." Mei said. "Yes, yes, I'll tell Chichi..."

"Tell me what?" Chichi asked as Mei hung up.

"That was Bulma" Mei said, looking really sad. "I have something to tell you. It's about Goku."

"What about him?" Chichi asked, her voice flat and emotionless.

"He...he fell off a cliff a few days ago," Mei said. "He was sparring with Vegeta, and was jumping away from an attack. When he landed, the ground under him collapsed and he fell..."

"Is he dead?" Chichi asked, her voice betraying just the slightest hint of concern. Mei seemed to glow for a moment. Chichi did still care about him, though she won't show it.

"No, but he's in really bad condition," Mei said. "It was too much for regular healing, so we took him to a hospital. Bulma said they were hoping, that is...Yamcha, Krillin, a few others, were hoping you might come to see him."

"What is it, mom?" Gohan asked. Mei looked down sadly at the little boy.

"Something happened to your father," Chichi said. Gohan gasped. He still missed his dad. Poor kid.

"We have to go see him, mom!" Gohan said.

"We will, Gohan," Chichi said. "Tomorrow. But only if you go to bed now." Gohan nodded and ran to his bedroom. Chichi and Mei followed suit and the house was asleep.

--

Chichi gathered her black hair in the usual, neat bun and waited for Gohan. He was brushing his teeth, and still had to change. Mei was already in the car, ready to go and see her brother-in-law.

"Gohan! Hurry up!" Chichi yelled. "Or I'll leave without you!" Gohan was a blur as he zipped from the bathroom to his bedroom and changed in under a minute.

"Let's go, mom!" He said, pulling his mother out of the door and to the car. He climbed into the passenger's seat, for the gunshot seat was already occupied by his aunt, and Chichi climbed into the driver's seat. She closed the door (which had been replaced) and put on her seatbelt. Gohan followed suit and they were on their way to the hospital.

--

"Who are you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm his sister-in-law, well, estranged I guess," Mei said.

"I'm his wife...well, divorced wife," Chichi said. "I suppose we're not that close anymore, so I can't quite say we're separated, but we were never legally divorced..."

"Only friends and family," The receptionist said. Bulma arrived and saved her.

"Come with me!" She said. "She's the mother of Goku's son." This last sentence was said the the receptionist, who merely nodded in acceptance. Bulma dragged Chichi, Mei, and Gohan down the hall to the last room on the left, room 22A. She opened the door and at the back of the room was a man with two heavy cast on his left arm and right leg, and bandages everywhere. His chest was bare, and a long roll of bandages cover it, and two bandages were on his face: one above his right eye brow and the other on his left cheek. His eyes were closed. Gohan immediately ran into the room.

"Dad!" He yelled. Goku's eyes opened a crack.

"My...son?" He whispered, surprised. Gohan wrapped his arms around his dad.

"I missed you so much, dad! I know you didn't mean to get into a fight with mom!" He squeezed Goku and tears ran down his face.

"Ouch! Ow! Gohan, that hurts," Goku said. Chichi lingered at the door, paralyzed by the state her ex was in. She had always seen him as invincible. Those wounds at the lake six months ago...He overcame them so easily, but now...but now it was different. Mei walked in and smiled at Goku.

"How are you doing, Goku?" She asked

"I'm okay, Mei" Goku asked. "Is...is Chichi here?"

"Yes, I'm here," Chichi said, stepping forward and standing next him. "I can't believe this happened to you..."

"Oh, I'm alright," Goku said. "Better than I was six months ago..." Chichi had taken his right hand, the only part of his arm not hurt in the fall, and held it.

"I...I'm sorry," She said.

"I should have shown you that I loved you," Goku said. "I guess I expected that you would know, and I drifted away. I truly did love you. I still do." Her other hand, the left one, was stroking his forehead. He felt something else brush against his forehead, something that wasn't Chichi's hand. Chichi removed her hand and there were the rings. Goku smiled.

"I didn't think you'd still wear them..." He said.

"Goku, I..." Chichi took a deep breath. "I love you. More than ever. I pretended I didn't after I forgave you, a month ago or so. I was upset. But I realize now I do..." She bent forward and kissed Goku softly on the lips, something she hadn't done for a really long time. And he did what came naturally...he kissed her back. Chichi pulled up a chair next to him.

"So, what happened in the six months I was gone?" She asked.

"Well, Yamcha suggested I try blind-dating to get over you..." Chichi's face got that dark look again. She picked up a magazine by Goku's bed and rolled it up.

"Mei, get a doctor," Chichi said.

"Why?" Mei asked.

"Because I'm going to...KILL KRILLIN!" She cornered the scarred man and attacked him with the magazine.

"BLIND-DATING? HOW DARE YOU! WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF STRANGE WOMEN YOU INTRODUCED GOKU TO!" Everyone laughed. The family was back together.

T H R E E M O N T H S L A T E R . . .

"I'll be back soon, Chichi," Goku said. He wrapped Chichi in a strong embrace, his lips meeting hers gently. Chichi smiled as they broke the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Goku," She said. Goku patted Gohan on the head before leaving.

"HEY, AND YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK WITH ANYMORE RIPPED CLOTHES! I SWEAR HALF MY LIFE IS SEWING YOUR TRAINING SUITS!" Chichi yelled before Goku was lost to sight. "AND NO FALLING OFF OF CLIFFS! DON'T YOU BRING THAT VEGETA ANYWHERE NEAR MY HOUSE! THE LAST TIME YOU DID, ALL MY VASES WERE BROKEN! AND YAMCHA IS NOT ALLOWED ON MY PROPERTY! AND...GOOD LUCK!" Goku stopped, turned back to them, and waved. His wife still hadn't forgiven Yamcha for the blind-dating thing three months ago. Chichi was back to her same self. The days seemed brighter. Life had returned to normal.


End file.
